The Old Days
by FlyingOwls
Summary: This is a story... Well was meant to be a comic about my oc Izzy, my friends Carter(Is a girl!) and Emma my friend on another website :) This is basically Sonic OC x Sonic FC Enjoy the comic/Story whatever
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at school, I was excited to Emma, carter, Amy and blaze, and to see silver and shadow, I missed them two even though I don't talk to them that much, my phone went off, I get my phone and its sonic "Hey Cookie, you free tonight?" Sonic asked me in a flirtatious voice

"Sonic, don't call me Cookie, call me Izzy! And don't call me again" I hang up the phone then it rings again

"What?!" I shout into the phone

"Umm, I'll call you back when I'm at school"

"Don't hang up please" We were talking for 30 minutes until a car horn went. I got a text from shadow 'Hey cookie, I'm outside' I replied saying 'ok' I get my jacket and put my shoes on, I saw shadow and started blushing a bit, I really liked shadow but he didn't know.

"Hey Cookie"

"H-hey shadow..." I looked upset and a bit sick but I was excited happy and shy all in one

"You OK Cookie?" Shadow put his hand on my head and started blushing

"Cookie, you sure your not sick?" He gave me a hug then we went to school.

Part 2-

As soon as we got to school "Sooonicc!" Amy glomped shadow

"Umm, Amy get off of me!"

"Here, I'll help you up Shadow" I put my hand out then as soon as shadow touches my hand my face goes bright red and I start to feel dizzy and I nearly fall over but shadow catches me

"You sure your not sick, cookie?"

"I'm sure shadow" shadow takes me to a bench and we sit there until its time for lesson

"Hey Cookie, do you wanna umm... Go out on a da-?" Silver came up behind me from behind, he put his hands on my eyes

"Get off!" He got off as he put his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek

"Hey cookie" I turn around and see silver

"Hey silver"

"Umm, silver, I was talking to Cookie"

"Too bad shadow, come on Cookie, I need to ask you something"

"Oh-OK"

**Notes From Mika (Author)-**

**There will be chapter 2 and part 2 of chapter 2 very soon. There will be povs in the next chapters :) Hope you guys Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

After silver told me what he wanted to tell me, I had my head down in embarrassment and bumped into Carter and Emma "Hey Izzy!" They both smiled

"Hey guys" I sighed

"Izzy, what's the matter?"

"Its nothing Emma" I walked away and saw shadow

"Do you want to say what you were going to say?"

"Well, do you umm... Wanna go on a date?" I blushed and said yes he kissed my cheek.

Part 2-

In English I sat at the back with silver, I kept my head on the table "Cookie, are you alright?"

"Huh? Not since you embarrassed me"

"Cookie, I'm sorry" he hugs me and kissed my forehead

"Its ok silver" Carter and Emma walked in late and they saw silver kiss my head

"Aww that's cu-"

"Sorry miss that we're late" they went and sat down. After English shadow waited for silver and was about to hit him

"Shadow don't hit him, you'll have to hit me first!" Shadow didn't hit me in the end

"Izzy, your acting weird" I sighed and walked away with silver

"Silver you betta watch out!" Shadow walked the other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter kept looking at sonic "Hey carter, why do you keep looking at sonic?" "Huh? I don't" "Hey Carter" Sonic said

Carters pov:

"H-hey sonic" I was really nervous and shy "I'm going to leave you to alone" Izzy left us to alone "Soo.." "Carter, do you want to go out with me?" I blushed "Yes" he kissed my cheek

Izzy's pov:

I came back and saw carter and sonic kissing I went to silver and I started talking to him. Silver used his telekinisis to make sonic and carter kiss for longer

Sonic's pov:

I couldn't move. I was kissing Carter, I enjoyed it. After 5 minutes we stopped. Everyone was looking we were embarrassed and went separate ways, I knew who done this, I went to find silver.

Part 2-

I went to emmas house after school with Carter, sonic and silver, shadow was already there "Hey guys" I was holding silvers hand, sonic and shadow were getting jealous "Well Silver, got some explaining to do?" "Um, no I don't" I start to giggle "Izzy, what's funny?" Shadow gets right infront of my face, I stand up and slap him "Don't get in my face!" Shadow pushes me to the floor. "Shadow! Don't push izzy to the floor!" Silver helps me up "Carter, let's go" Carter and silver follow me and then I sit on a bench and start daydreaming.


End file.
